1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus for a vehicle capable of increasing a storage space by drawing-out an inner space of a rear bumper as a storage structure and more increasing a storage space by using the drawn-out rear bumper as a step and a bench and changing a structure of a drawn-out rear bumper.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a vehicle in which a space of a trunk room 1 is provided with a storage case 2. The structure of the related art shown in FIG. 1 has a structure opening a trunk lid 3 and drawing-out the storage case 2. In order to store stored goods, it is complicated to open the trunk lid an then, store the stored goods. In addition, when it is not easy to store the stored goods due to pollution or humidity of the space of the trunk room 1, the use of the trunk room 1 may be degraded.
Further, the storage structure of the related art shown in FIG. 2 has a structure in which a rear bump 11 is used as a door of the storage space 12. The storage structure has a structure in which the rear bump 11 is opened and then, an article 13 may be stored in a storage space 12 provided under the vehicle.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, the structure according to the related art has a structure using the rear bumper 11 as the door of the storage space 12. According to the structure of the related art shown in FIG. 1, an inner space of the rear bump 11 corresponding to a spare space is not used as the storage structure and thus, a storage function of the bumper is insufficient.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.